warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 1
Below contains in-depth information for chapter one of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''1 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''13-21 '''Point of View: 'Furrykit Chronology 'Preceded: 'Prologue 'Next: 'Chapter 2 Chapter Summary : A ginger-and-white kitten sits up in a basket of blankets with her mom, Silky , and her siblings, listening to the Twolegs talking about how the kittens are ready to be sold. When the two older Twolegs get in an argument, it is revealed that they have a baby named Rosie, the kitten is in a litter of four, the female Twoleg's name is Chelsea, and the Twolegs are low on money. : When the male Twoleg determinedly says that the kittens are being sold, the kitten mentally comments that they're only selling three kittens, and that since she's old enough to leave Silky, she's leaving Silky. Her thoughts are interrupted by her growling stomach, and she wakes Silky, complaining that she's hungy. Silky tells her that at her new home, there wouldn't be anyone to feed her, and she'd have to get used to cat food, but turns to let her daughter suckle anyway. The kitten thinks how where she was going, there'd be people to feed her, and if not she could eat fresh-kill. It then says that the kitten had a secret, and that she was going somewhere no one could predict. : The chapter continues at night, when the Twolegs, Silky, and her siblings are all asleep. The kitten sneaks out through the cat flap, and thinks how she shouldn't be using it without supervision, then remembers how if she doesn't sneak away, she'd never end up where she wants to go. : She walks outside, grateful for the full moon, and runs across the marsh to find an island across the water. Without going over, she checks for signs of life, then, detecting none, sighs and backtracks, but doesn't go inside her house. Instead, she charges into the heart of the moorland, calling for Onestar and WindClan . She finds a shallow scoop of ground and runs into it, calling once again for Onestar. A brown tom, later revealed as Onestar, comes out of a den. He asks who she is, and she replies that she needed to get to ThunderClan , but didn't know her way around, and begged for an escort. Onestar agrees and calls for Nightcloud, and a sleepy black she-cat comes out of a den. Onestar tells Nightcloud to escort the kitten to ThunderClan, and to make sure Bramblestar knows she's there. Nightcloud reluctantly agrees and starts walking the kitten to ThunderClan. : On the way, Nightcloud asks for the kitten's name. She replies that she doesn't have one, and Nightcloud asks if she's from horseplace . The kitten responds that she'd rather discuss that with Bramblestar first. Nightcloud asks if she prefers ThunderClan, and the kitten says she does. Nightcloud comments that she looked like Brightheart , then asked if the kitten knew who she was. The kitten replies that she was the idiot who went with Swiftpaw to kill dogs and it resulted in getting her face scarred for life. The kitten adds that Brightheart then mated with Cloudtail , gave birth to Whitewing , and mentored Jayfeather for a bit. Nightcloud looks shocked, and looks ready to ask how the kitten knew, but the kitten stops her, saying that she'd know at the next Gathering if Bramblestar let her stay. : Nightcloud abruptly stops her, saying they'd reached the border, and that she almost fell in the stream. The kitten replies that she likes water, then wades across. Nightcloud asks if she wanted to be going to RiverClan , and the kitten replies that she wanted to go to ThunderClan. She asks if the stone hollow was near, and Nightcloud replies that she thought so, and they soon arrive in ThunderClan's camp. The kitten charges through the thorn barrier and sits in the middle of camp, whispering how she never thought she'd be there. Nightcloud tells her that she needed to get her to Bramblestar so she could leave. The kitten relents, following Nightcloud up the Highledge. : Nightcloud calls for Bramblestar, and he asks who it is. She replies that it was Nightcloud of WindClan, who brought a kit that wanted to be part of ThunderClan, and that she knew a lot. Bramblestar appears in the entrance to the den, asking her to prove it. The kitten replies that Brightheart went with Swiftpaw to kill dogs in the old forest, Swiftpaw died and Brightheart was scarred for life, Brightheart mated with Cloudtail and gave birth to Whitewing, Brightheart mentored Jayfeather before he found out his destiny lay as a medicine cat and Hollyleaf discovered her destiny was as a warrior and they traded places, Whitewing mated with Birchfall and gave birth to Dovewing and Ivypool , and Squirrelflight lied to Bramblestar about giving birth to Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, and how they're really Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, then asks if she could stay. Bramblestar stares at the kitten with awe, then asks how she knew all of that. The kitten replies that she's tired, and would explain everything in the morning. Bramblestar dismisses Nightcloud and allows the kitten to stay the night, so she curls up with Bramblestar and purrs herself to sleep. : The following morning, Bramblestar wakes up at dawn and asks if the kitten would explain everything. The kitten replies that she'd rather tell the whole Clan at once. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees, and the kitten asks to tell the Clan that it'd work better with no interruptions, comments how Cloudtail likes interrupting people, and how she wasn't sure how they'd take the truth about her. : Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting, and cats pour out of their dens. Sandstorm Graystripe and Purdy are singled out as they walk out of the elders' den. The kitten sees Daisy sitting in front of the nursery with Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight has two kits tumbling in front of her that look like Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. These cats are later revealed as Bramblekit and Firekit. : Snowbush calls up and asks who the kitten was, and Bramblestar replies that it was a kit that Nightcloud had brought him last night, wanting to be a part of ThunderClan. He says she knows a lot, even though she has the scent of horseplace. Berrynose asks how she could know anything about them, and the kitten asks if they wanted her to prove it, then tells them to ask her anything about any Clan. Lionblaze asks her to tell him about his family. The kitten replies that he was mentored by Ashfur, hung out with Heathertail before he realized being the best cat he could be for his Clan was more important and broke her heart, and could win any battle nearly unscathed. She says his brother was Jayfeather, who had originally been mentored by Brightheart, but later discovered his destiny from StarClan was to be a medicine cat, so had Leafpool mentor him. She adds that he's blind and can walk in other people's dreams. She adds that though they thought Hollyleaf was one of the Three, it turned out to be Dovewing, and Hollyleaf ran away to be a loner since she couldn't stand being half-Clan, then came back and was killed by Hawkfrost . Lionblaze asks who Hollyleaf's mentor was, and she replies it was Brackenfur . He asks who Leafpool's mentor was, and she replies it was Cinderpelt . He asks who Squirrelflight's mentor was, and he replies it was Dustpelt . He asks who Bramblestar's mentor was, and she replies it was Firestar. He asks who Cloudtail's mentor was, and she replies it was Firestar. He asks who Cinderpelt's mentor was, and she replies it was Firestar and Yellowfang . He asks who Firestar's mentor was, and she replies it was Bluestar , then screams that she'd proven her point. : Squirrelflight asks how the kitten knew all of this, and the kitten says that she'd once been a Twoleg. The Clan screams that it's impossible, and Bramblestar silences them. The kitten continues to explain that as a Twoleg kit, there were books called Warriors, and they were all about the Clans. She says she'd been obsessed with them, got her friends into the series, wrote down their family trees, and gave her kittypets warrior names. She continues by saying when she died she asked someone in Twoleg StarClan if warrior cats were real. When the answer she received was yes, she asked to come back as a cat, and to live near the lake. She adds that unlike when Cinderpelt came back through Cinderheart , she had all her memories from the start. : Bramblestar asks what her name was, and she replies that her Twolegs and parents didn't name her because they knew she'd be sold to different owners. Bramblestar asks who her parents are, and she replies it was Silky and Smoky . Bramblestar asks what her Twoleg name had been, and she replies it had been Elizabeth. Cloudtail asks what kind of name it was, and the kitten replies it was a Twoleg one, and adds that some Twolegs are named Daisy and Millie. Bramblestar renames her Furrykit and sends her to the nursery to meet his sons her age. She sarcastically asks if they're actually his, and he snaps that they were, then sends her to the nursery sternly. : Furrykit walks to the nursery, where Squirrelflight introduces her to Firekit and Bramblekit. Furrykit tells her they look just like her and Bramblestar, and Firekit says that she looks like Brightheart. Furrykit comments that that was what Nightcloud had said. Squirrelflight confirms that she's two moons old, and tells Furrykit that she can spare milk. Squirrelflight happily comments that the three would be made apprentices and warriors together. Furrykit corrects her by saying that she wanted to be a medicine cat, and Squirrelflight assures her that Jayfeather didn't have an apprentice. : Bramblekit asks if she'd really once been a Twoleg, and Furrykit confirms it. Firekit asks to tell them about it, and Graystripe appears, asking about stories about his childhood. Furrykit says that she could tell them about that, and Firekit flicks his tail to Graystripe for him to go away. Furrykit apologizes to Graystripe, and he replies that he understood. Squirrelflight tells her to go back to the nursery, and that she'd cheer up Graystripe. Furrykit walks back to the nursery, comments to the two kits that neither would be allowed to become leader, because then there'd be two Firestars and Bramblestars. Bramblekit sighs saying they never knew Firestar, and asks if she could tell them about him. Furrykit tells him that she could tell them anything about the Clans and the Twoleg world, then asked what they wanted to hear about. Characters Major *Furrykit Minor *Unnamed kits *Silky *Unnamed Twolegs *Onestar *Nightcloud *Bramblestar *Snowbush *Lionblaze *Cloudtail *Berrynose *Squirrelflight *Graystripe *Bramblekit *Firekit Mentioned *Brightheart *Swiftpaw *Whitewing *Birchfall *Dovewing *Ivypool *Jayfeather *Hollyleaf *Leafpool *Crowfeather *Sandstorm *Purdy *Daisy *Ashfur *Heathertail *Hawkfrost *Brackenfur *Cinderpelt *Dustpelt *Firestar *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Smoky *Millie Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations